This invention relates generally to methods and systems for monitoring a person.
Stroke is the third-leading cause of death in the United States. A stroke is defined as a sudden loss of brain function caused by a blockage or rupture of a blood vessel to the brain. Approximately 150,000 deaths per year are attributed to stroke. It is also the most common neurologic reason for hospitalization. A stroke occurs when a blood vessel (artery) that supplies blood to the brain bursts or is blocked by a blood clot. Within minutes, the nerve cells in that area of the brain are damaged, and they may die within a few hours. As a result, the part of the body controlled by the damaged section of the brain cannot function properly. Prior to a stroke, a person may have one or more transient ischemic attacks (TIAs), which are a warning signal that a stroke may soon occur. TIAs are often called mini strokes because their symptoms are similar to those of a stroke. However, unlike stroke symptoms, TIA symptoms usually disappear within 10 to 20 minutes, although they may last up to 24 hours.
Although great strides have been made in the treatment of stroke, the overall incidence will continue to rise as our population ages. Primary and secondary prevention of stroke is important to decrease its incidence and its associated morbidity. The 30-day mortality rate is 7.6% for patients with ischemic stroke and 37.5% for those with hemorrhagic stroke.17 Most deaths within the first week are attributable to the severe nature of a stroke, while deaths that occur later are usually the result of complications of the stroke itself or of other comorbid conditions. Patients with stroke often have systemic vascular disease; the annual risk of vascular death in stroke patients is greater than 3%. Most stroke survivors are left with some disability. For example, 48% are hemiparetic at 6 months and 22% cannot walk. As many as one-half of all stroke survivors are partially dependent on others to perform activities of daily living.18 The rate of recurrent noncardioembolic stroke is 3% to 7% per year.
Stroke can be subdivided into two types: ischemic and hemorrhagic. Ischemic stroke accounts for 85% of all cases.In ischemic stroke, interruption of the blood supply to the brain results in tissue hypoperfusion, hypoxia, and eventual cell death secondary to a failure of energy production. Three main mechanisms are involved in the development of ischemic stroke, and they are associated with atherothrombotic, embolic, and small-vessel diseases. Less common causes include coagulopathies, vasculitis, dissection, and venous thrombosis.
In atherothrombotic disease, lipid deposition leads to the formation of plaque, which narrows the vessel lumen and results in turbulent blood flow through the area of stenosis. The turbulence of the flow and the resultant alterations in flow velocities lead to intimal disruption or plaque rupture, both of which activate the clotting cascade. This causes platelets to become activated and adhere to the plaque surface, where they eventually form a fibrin clot. As the lumen of the vessel becomes more occluded, ischemia develops distal to the obstruction and can eventually lead to an infarction of the tissue that is dependent on the parent vessel for oxygen delivery. Embolic stroke occurs when dislodged thrombi travel distally and occlude vessels downstream. One-half of all embolic strokes are caused by atrial fibrillation; the rest are attributable to a variety of causes, including (1) left ventricular dysfunction secondary to acute myocardial infarction or severe congestive heart failure, (2) paradoxical emboli secondary to a patent foramen ovale, and (3) atheroemboli. These latter vessel-to-vessel emboli often arise from atherosclerotic lesions in the aortic arch, carotid arteries, and vertebral arteries.
Small-vessel ischemia can occur when microatheromata occlude the orifice of penetrating arteries. Another mechanism is associated with lipohyalinosis, in which pathologic changes in the tunica media and the adventitia of penetrating arteries occur in the presence of chronic hypertension. Elevated blood pressure causes endothelial injury that disrupts the blood-brain barrier. This in turn leads to a deposition of plasma proteins and eventually degeneration of the tunica media smooth muscle. The smooth muscle is replaced with collagenous fibers, which inhibit the elasticity of the blood vessel. This causes the vessel lumen to narrow and eventually activates the clotting cascade, leading to thrombosis. Small-vessel ischemic disease typically results in lacunar infarcts, which were named for the small “lakes” (lacunae) that are found at autopsy in affected patients.
Hypoperfusion can occur as a result of (1) atherosclerotic disease that limits distal flow or (2) systemic hypotension, such as seen in patients who experience acute cardiacarrhythmia or cardiac arrest. A reduction in cerebral perfusion pressure activates the autoregulatory system. As the small arterioles constrict in an attempt to maintain pressure, ischemia can develop in the distal branches of the vascular tree. Areas of the brain that lies between two major vascular supplies (eg, the middle and anterior cerebral arteries) is known as a watershed area. These areas are especially prone to ischemia during episodes of systemic hypotension.
Hemorrhagic stroke can be further subclassified as intracerebral and subarachnoid. Intracerebral hemorrhage is the result of the rupture of a vessel within the brain parenchyma. The primary causes of these ruptures are hypertension and amyloid angiopathy; secondary precipitating factors are listed in Table 1. As with ischemic stroke, the location of an intracerebral hemorrhage determines the type of symptoms and the patient's overall outcome. For example, a small lobar hemorrhage might cause only a mild headache and subtle motor deficits, while a hemorrhage of the same size in the pons might result in a coma. Outcomes are also correlated with the volume of blood; hemorrhages greater than 60 ml are almost always fatal, regardless of their location.
Hypertension is a major cause of hemorrhages of the basal ganglia and brainstem. Chronic hypertension can lead to the formation of Charcot-Bouchard aneurysms in lipohyalinotic vessels, which can rupture. Common locations of hypertensive hemorrhages include the putamen, caudate, thalamus, pons, and cerebellum. Amyloid angiopathy is a common cause of lobar hemorrhage (FIG. 5). This disease process occurs in the elderly and is caused by a deposition of beta amyloid sheets in the tunica media of the vessel wall. The deposition of amyloid protein causes the vessels to become more rigid, fragile, and prone to rupture. Evidence of hemosiderin deposition in other areas of the brain on magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) might also be seen. This deposition indicates that the patient has experienced previous hemorrhage and provides indirect support for the presence of amyloid angiopathy; however, pathologic examination can make a definitive diagnosis.
Early detection and treatment of stroke is essential to recovery from a stroke.